club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
The Haunting of the Viking Opera
The Haunting of the Viking Opera '''is a Viking-themed Stage play in Club Penguin Rewritten. It first premiered on July 12, 2017. Each play at the Stage comes with a Costume Trunk catalog. Script * '''Hector: '''Alright everyone, it's time for Helga's solo, From the top! * '''Helga: '''NO! NO! A bajillion times NO! I will not sing! * '''Hector: '''Come on Helga! Your solo's the most important part of the play! * '''Helga: '''NO! As long as the ghost is ghosting, I will not sing! * '''Hector: '''Helga, please! There's no such thing as ghosts! * '''Bailey: '''Now now, miss 'egla, nothin' to worry about. Im 'ere now. * '''Helga: Oh, but what if the ghost throws a tomato or something? * Bailey: 'No worries. I'll 'appily take a tomato for you any day. * '''Helga: '''Well...Alright. I'll do it. I'll sing. * '''Hector: '''Wonderful! Alright everyone, places, places! ''Everyone takes in their places * '''Hector: '''All right, from the top. One... Two... Three... Action! * '''Ghost: OOOooooOOOOooooooOOOOoooOOO!!! * Bailey: 'Yikes! That doesn't sound right... * '''Helga: '''It's not me! IT'S THE GHOST! * '''Ghost: '''OOOOooooOOOOOooOOOoooOOOO!!!! * '''Hector: '''Oh my goodness! The ghost is real?! * '''Helga: '''Don't just stand there, do something! * '''Bailey: '''Well, I ain't afraid of no ghost! Let me 'andle this! * '''Bailey: '''You there! You're under arrest! Haunting is against the law! ''Ghost begins to glow. * 'Ghost: '''OOOOoooOOOooOOOoOO!!! * '''Bailey: '''On second though, maybe I'll let you off with a warning... * '''Hector: '''Maybe if we ask nicely, it'll go haunt the mine or something... * '''Helga: '''Oh fiddle sticks! I've had enough! Shoo, ghost, shoo! * '''Ghost: '''OOOOOooooOOOOOooooOOO!!! * '''Helga: '''Hmph! You call that a G flat? I'LL show you a G flat... * '''Helga: '''LA LA LAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! * '''Ghost: '''OOOOoooOOOOooOOOO!!! * '''Helga: '''LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! * '''Bailey: '''BLIMEY! I CAN'T EVEN HEAR MYSELF THINK! * '''Hector: '''WHAAAAT?!! ''There's a rumble and suddenly... A giant avalanche buries the ghost. * 'Helga: '''Now THAT'S how you sing an opera. * '''Hector: '''I guess it's not over until the hat-lady sings! * '''Bailey: '''Alright, now let's see who's really behind the ghost! ''Bailey removes the Ghost's costume * '''Hector: '''Why it's Moneek, our costume designer! * '''Moneek: '''Whoa, my head... What's going on here? * '''Hector: '''What were you doing in that sheet? * '''Moneek: '''Sorry, I got tangled in that sheet with my flashlight. * '''Helga: '''Then why were you yelling 'OOOOooooOOOO!!!' * '''Moneek: '''Oh, it was too bright. It was hurting my eyes, * '''Bailey: '''Well, I'm glad we got all that cleared up! * '''Helga: And I finally got a chance to practice my solo! * 'Hector: '''Good show everyone. Let's take it from the top! ''THE END Director Quotes * '''Director: '''ACTION! * '''Director: '''Places please! * '''Director: '''Cue the avalanche! * '''Director: '''Actors on set! * '''Director: '''That's a wrap! * '''Director: '''Great job everyone! Trivia * The play's name is a parody of the french novel by Gaston Leroux, called The Phantom of the Opera. * The Switchbox 3000 will play different actions depending on what lever or button you click on during the play. If you click the first lever, a cloud will pop up on the stage. If you click the second lever, you'll activate some moving waves. If you click the blue button, you'll set off an avalanche from the snow mountains, as referenced in the play's script. If you click the black button, you'll activate the viking ship's sail. Clicking the red button will make the eyes of the dragon engraved onto the boat move around. The third lever will change the background setting from day to night, and clicking again will change it to a space background. And click the fourth lever to make a bush prop fall over. Finally, if you click the big yellow lever, then the Keeper of the Stage will hop out of the right top seats and jump onto the wall speaker, before sleeping for a couple of seconds before going back where it was. * The Viking Helmet and Blue Viking Helmet can also be brought here, only by a secret pop-up. Items Head Items Hand Items Body Items Backgrounds Category:Play Category:The Haunting of the Viking Opera